


All I Want For Christmas

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relena reflects on her Christmas list this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. This is set after Endless Waltz.

**All I Want for Christmas**

Relena stretched and smiled down at her desk. All of her work was complete until after the Christmas holiday was over. She was more than pleased about that. A break was definitely in order. And at least this year she didn't need to worry about any kidnapping attempts like last year. No, she had no meetings or diplomatic engagements scheduled over the holidays this year. It would be a quiet Christmas at home.

Well, maybe not quiet as she had invited all of the Gundam pilots and their families to join her. Heero would have been around anyway. He had stuck to her like glue since the Marimeia incident. He was officially her bodyguard. Of course, he was around her far more than was "officially" necessary. Duo and Hilde were happily running Hilde's scrap yard while Duo worked for the Preventers part time. Quatre and Trowa were both also part time with the Preventers these days. Wufei was full time of course and partnered with Sally. They hopefully would be coming too. They were the only ones who hadn't RSVP'd to Relena's invitation.

The only people Relena didn't have any idea about were Zechs and Noin. They had pretty much disappeared off the face of the Earth since the Marimeia incident last year. Relena had some suspicions about where they might be, but there had been no contact between them from either side. She hoped that they knew the Christmas invitation was out there, but she doubted she would be seeing either one of them anytime soon. Still, it would be good to have company for the holidays.

Relena rose from her desk with a relieved sigh and began gathering up her things to head home. She was just turning off her desk lamp when she noticed Heero leaning against her office's doorframe. She flashed him a smile.

"I'll be ready to go in a minute."

Grabbing her blazer and her briefcase, Relena made her way over to him. Heero wrapped an arm around her and kissed her. Relena smiled and leaned against him. Then the two of them headed out of the office and home. Relena smiled and rest her head on Heero's shoulder. She didn't have a Christmas list this year; she already had everything she wanted.


End file.
